Perdiendote
by MGMalfoy
Summary: (AU) Hermione Granger está a punto de graduarse y sigue siendo virgen. Cansada de ser la única de sus amigas, decide dejar de serlo, con un rollo de una noche, pero en ese momento entra en pánico y con una excusa malísima deja al chico en su casa. Al otro día se presenta en la universidad y descubre que su nuevo profesor es el chico que horas atrás había dejado en su casa...desnudo
1. Perdiendote

Chapter 1

Todos los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling y la historia es de Cora Carmack y yo la adapto sin fines de lucro. Hace algún tiempo leí la historia y me dieron ganas de adaptarla así que aquí se las acerco, en modo de adelanto, la sinopsis de la misma. Uds me dicen si seguimos con ella, si es que la quieren leer.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sinopsis  
Virginidad. Hermione Granger está a punto de graduarse de la universidad y todavía tiene la suya. Harta de ser la única virgen entre sus amigos, decide que la mejor manera de lidiar con el problema es perderla de manera rápida y simple: un rollo de una noche. Pero su plan resulta ser nada sencillo cuando entra en pánico y deja a un magnífico chico solo y desnudo en su cama, con una excusa que nadie con medio cerebro creería. Y como si eso no fuera bastante vergonzoso, cuando llega a su primera clase de su último semestre de la universidad, reconoce a su nuevo profesor de Teatro. Ella lo dejó en desnudo en su cama unas ocho horas antes...  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿Que les pareció? ¿La continuamos ?


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Tomé una respiración profunda.

Eres impresionante. No lo creía, así que lo pensé de nuevo. Impresionante. Eres impresionante.

Si mi madre escuchara mis pensamientos, me diría que tenía que ser humilde, pero la humildad me había llevado a ninguna parte.

Hermione Granger eres una maldita hermosura.

Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que terminé con veintidós años, y la única persona que conocía, que nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales? En algún lugar entre Salvados por la Campana y GossipGirl, se convirtió en algo inaudito, una chica por graduarse de la universidad con su tarjeta-V todavía en la mano. Y ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, lamentando haber reunido el coraje para admitirlo a mi amiga Pansy. Ella reaccionó como si le hubiera dicho que estaba escondiendo una cola debajo de mi falda triangular. Y supe antes de que su mandíbula, incluso, acabara cayendo que se trataba de una idea terrible.

- ¿EN SERIO?, ¿Es por Jesús?, ¿Estas, como, guardándote para él? – El sexo parecía sencillo para Pansy. Ella tenía el cuerpo de una Barbie y el cerebro sexualmente cargado de una adolescente.

- No, Pansy – dije – Sería un poco difícil guardarme para alguien que murió hace más de dos mil años.

Pansy se quitó la camisa y la tiro al suelo. Debo haber hecho alguna cara porque, me miró y se rió.

- Relájate, Princesa pureza, solo estoy cambiando camisetas – Entró en mi armario y empezó a mover mi ropa a tirones.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque, Hermione, vamos a salir para conseguir que te jodan – dijo la palabra "jodan", curvando su lengua de tal forma, que me recordó a esos anuncios nocturnos de las líneas telefónicas para adultos.

- Jesús, Pans!

Sacó una camisa que a mi me quedaba ajustada, por lo que sería francamente escandalosa en su estructura curvilínea.

- ¿Qué? Dijiste que no era sobre él.

Me resistí a la tentación de golpear mi mano en mi frente.

- No lo es,… no creo, quiero decir, voy a la iglesia y todo, bueno, a veces. Yo sólo… no lo sé. Nunca he estado tan interesada.

Hizo una pausa con la camisa a medio camino sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Nunca interesada? ¿En chicos? ¿Eres gay?

Una vez oí a mi madre, que no podía entender por qué estaba a punto de graduarme de la universidad, sin un anillo en mi dedo, hacer a mi padre la misma pregunta.

- No Pans, no soy gay, así que sigue poniéndote la camisa. No hay necesidad de caer sobre tu espada sexual por mí.

- Si no eres gay, y no se trata de Jesús, entonces es sólo una cuestión de encontrar a la persona correcta, o debería decir, la espada sexual correcta.

Rodé los ojos. – ¿Caramba? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Encontrar a la persona correcta? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes?

Se recogió el pelo rubio en una coleta alta, lo cual de alguna manera, llamó la atención aún más a su pecho – No me refiero a la persona correcta para casarse, cariño. Me refiero a la persona correcta para tener tu sangre bombeando. Para hacerte apagar tu analítico, crítico e hiperactivo cerebro y pensar con el cuerpo en su lugar.

- ¡Los cuerpos no pueden pensar!

- ¡VES! – Dijo – Analítica. Crítica.

- ¡Muy bien! Bien, ¿Qué bar esta noche?

- el Capitolio, por supuesto.

Gemí – Con clase.

- ¿Qué? – Pans miró hacia mí como si me faltara la respuesta a una pregunta muy obvia- . Es un buen bar. Más importante aún, es un bar que a los chicos les gusta. Y desde que a nosotras nos gustan los chicos, es un bar que nos gusta.

Podría ser peor. Podría llevarme a un club.

- Está bien. Vamos. – Me paré, y me dirigí a la cortina que separaba mi dormitorio del resto de mi apartamento.

- ¡Espera! Espera – Agarró mi codo y me empujó tan fuerte que me caí de nuevo en mi cama-. No puedes ir así.

Miré a mi atuendo, una florida falda triangular y un top simple que mostró una buena cantidad de escote. Se veía lindo. Podría totalmente recoger un chico con esto… tal vez.

- No veo el problema – Dije convencida.

Rodó los ojos, y me sentí como una niña. Odiaba sentirme como una niña, y casi siempre lo hacia cuando la conversación se volcaba hacia el sexo.

Pansy dijo – Cariño, ahora mismo te ves como una adorable hermana de alguien. Ningún hombre quiere acostarse con su hermanita. Y si lo hace, no quieres estar cerca de él.

Sí, definitivamente me sentía como una niña.- Buen punto.

- Mmm… Suena como si estuvieras practicando apagar ese hiperactivo cerebro tuyo. Buen trabajo. Ahora párate ahí y déjame hacer mi magia.

Y por magia, se refería a tortura.

Después de vetar tres camisas que me hicieron sentir como una prostituta, unos pantalones que eran más como polainas, y una falda tan corta que amenazó con mostrar al mundo mi agujero del amor en caso de una brisa suave, nos acomodamos en un apretado capri de mezclilla de tiro bajo, y un top de encaje negro que destacaba, en contraste, con mi piel blanca pálida.

- ¿Piernas afeitadas?

Asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿Otras… cosas… afeitadas?

- Tanto como alguna vez van a estar, sí, ahora vamos. – Ahí era donde dibujaba una línea en esta conversación.

Ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada.- Está bien. Bien. ¿Condones?

- En mi bolso.

- ¿Cerebro?

- Apagado. O bien… disminuido, de todos modos.

- Excelente. Creo que estamos listas.

Yo no estaba preparada. No, en absoluto.

Había tenido razón por la que no había tenido sexo todavía, y ahora lo sabía. Yo era una fanática del control. Era por eso que lo había hecho tan bien en la escuela toda mi vida. Me hizo una gran directora de escenario, nadie podría dirigir un ensayo de teatro como yo. Y cuando me dio el valor para actuar, siempre estuve más preparada que cualquier otro actor en la clase. Pero el sexo… eso era lo opuesto al control. Había emociones y atracción, y esa persona molesta con la que el otro debía estar involucrado. No es mi idea de diversión.

- Estas pensando demasiado – dijo Pans

- Mejor que no pensar lo suficiente.

- No, esta noche, no lo es – Dijo ella.

Subí el volumen del iPod de Pans, tan pronto como llegamos al coche, así podía pensar en paz.

Podía hacer esto. Era un problema que había que resolver, un tema que había que comprobar fuera de mi lista de tareas pendientes.

Era así de simple.

Simple.

Mantenlo simple.

Nos detuvimos frente al bar unos minutos más tarde, y la noche se sentía todo, menos simple. Mis pantalones se sentían demasiado apretados, mi camisa demasiado baja, y mi cerebro demasiado nublado. Quería vomitar.

No quería ser virgen. Eso ya lo sabía. No quería sentirme como la inmadura mojigata que no sabía nada sobre el sexo. Odiaba no saber las cosas. El problema era… tanto como no quería ser virgen, tampoco quería tener relaciones sexuales.

El enigma de los enigmas. Era como uno de esos cuadrados que parecen rectángulos, pero al final te preguntas, si es un rectángulo que parece un cuadrado.

Pansy estaba de pie frente a mi puerta. Con los zapatos de tacón alto golpeando al tiempo que sus dedos, mientras sacaba el coche. Me cuadré de hombros, aticé mi pelo (a medias), y seguí a Pans hacia el bar.

Hice una línea recta hacia la barra, sentándome en un taburete, e hice señas al camarero.

Él era una posibilidad. Pelo rubio, estatura media-alta, cara bonita. Nada especial, pero no ciertamente fuera de lugar. Podría ser bueno para simple.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, señoritas?

Acento sureño. Sin duda una clase de chico de cosecha propia.

Pansy embistió: - Necesitamos dos tragos de tequila para empezar.

- Que sean cuatro – grazné.

Silbó, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos - Ese tipo de noche, ¿eh?

No estaba dispuesta a poner en palabras que tipo de noche era. Así que dije: - Estoy buscando un poco de coraje líquido.

- Y yo estaría encantado de ayudar. – Me guiño un ojo, y estaba apenas fuera del alcance del oído antes de que Pans, rebotara en su asiento diciendo: -¡Él es el indicado! ¡Él es el indicado!

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, al igual que el mundo acababa de dejar de girar y todos mis órganos estaban jugando a ponerse al día. Sólo necesitaba más tiempo para adaptarme. Eso es todo. Agarré el hombro de Pansy, y la obligué a tranquilizarse. – Calma Pans. Eres como un maldito chihuahua.

- ¿Qué? Es una buena opción. Lindo. Agradable. Y, totalmente, lo vi mirar tu escote… dos veces.

Ella no estaba equivocada. Pero todavía no estaba tan interesada en dormir con él, por lo que supongo que no tenía que descartarlo, pero, seguro que sería un infierno mucho más fácil, si estuviese interesada realmente en el hombre. Dije – No estoy segura… simplemente no hay chispa.- Pude ver venir el poner los ojos en blanco, así que dije de una forma rápida –, todavía.

Cuando el chico camarero regresó con las bebidas, Pansy pagó, y me llevé mis dos tragos antes de que ella entregara su tarjeta. Se quedó por un momento, sonriéndome, antes de pasar a otro cliente. Robé uno de los tragos restantes de Pansy.

- Tienes suerte de que esta noche es una gran noche para ti, Hermione. Normalmente, nadie se interpone entre mi tequila y yo.

Tendí mi mano y dije: - Bueno, nadie va a conseguir meterse entre estas piernas a menos que esté bien borracha, así que pásame el último.

Pansy sacudió la cabeza, pero estaba sonriendo. Después de unos segundos, se rindió, y con cuatro tragos de tequila en mi sistema, la perspectiva de sexo parecía un poco menos tenebrosa.

Otro camarero se acercó, esta era una chica, y pedí un Jack y coca cola para beber mientras me confundía en medio de todo este lío.

Estaba el chico camarero, pero no se desocuparía hasta bien después de las 2am. Era un manojo de nervios ya, así que si esto se prolongaba hasta altas horas de la mañana, estaría completamente psicótica. Sólo podía imaginarme… directamente, con camisa de fuerza debido al sexo.

Había un hombre de pie junto a mí, que parecía moverse unos centímetros mas cerca con cada trago que tomé, pero tenía que tener por lo menos cuarenta años. No, gracias

Tomé un trago más de mi copa, dando gracias al camarero que fue pesado con el Jack, y examiné el bar.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó, señalando a un chico en una mesa cercana.

- Demasiado pijo

- ¿Él?

- Demasiado Hipster

-¿Por ahí?

- Ew. Demasiado peludo.

La lista continuó hasta que estaba bastante de que esta noche era un fracaso. Pansy sugirió ir a otro bar, que era lo último que quería hacer. Le dije que tenía que ir al baño, y esperaba que alguien atrapara su atención mientras no estaba para así poder escapar sin drama. El baño estaba al fondo, más allá de la zona de piscina y dardos, detrás de una sección con mesas redondas y pequeñas.

Fue entonces cuando me fije en él.

Bueno, técnicamente, note primero el libro.

Y, simplemente, no pude mantener la boca cerrada.- Si eso se supone que es una manera de obtener chicas, me permito sugerirte trasladarte a una zona con un poco más de tráfico.

Él levantó su vista de la lectura, y de repente me pareció difícil tragar. Era sin duda el hombre más atractivo que había visto esta noche. Cabello rubio, cayendo sobre sus ojos azules, solo el suficiente vello facial para hacerlo ver masculino, sin hacerle demasiado peludo, y una cara que podría haber hecho cantar a los ángeles. A mí no me hacía cantar. Me hacía mirar boquiabierta ¿Por qué me detuve? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer una tonta de mi misma?

- ¿Perdón?

Mi mente seguía procesando su perfecto pelo y sus brillantes ojos azules, así que me tomó un segundo decir: - Shakespeare. Nadie lee a Shakespeare en un bar, a menos que sea una táctica para obtener chicas.

Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que podrías tener mejor suerte en la delantera.

Él no dijo por un largo rato. Pero luego su sonrisa se separó en una sonrisa reveladora, que sabes tú, ¡Dientes perfectos!

- No es un truco, pero si lo fuera, me parece que estoy teniendo mucha suerte aquí.

Un acento. TENÍA UN ACENTO BRITÁNICO. Querido Dios, me estaba muriendo.

Respira. Necesitaba respirar.

No lo pierdas, Hermione.

Puso su libro a un lado, pero no antes de marcar su lugar. Dios mío. Realmente estaba leyendo a Shakespeare en un bar.

- ¿No estabas tratando de obtener una chica?

- No estaba.

Mi cerebro analítico no perdió su uso de tiempo pasado. Al igual que… él no había estado tratando de seducir a nadie, pero tal vez estaba ahora.

Eché otro vistazo. Estaba sonriendo ahora – blancos dientes, barba de tres días en su mandíbula, que le daba un aspecto francamente delicioso. Sí, yo estaba definitivamente seducible. Y pensé que era suficiente para mandarme a shock.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, amor?

¿Amor? ¡AMOR! Sigo muriendo, aquí.

- Her… Hermione

- ¿Eso es… raro?

Me sonroje carmesí – No, es mi nombre. Hermione, no Her-Hermione – Cállate YA!

- Bonito nombre para una chica encantadora. – El timbre de su voz, entró en ese registro grave que hizo mi interior rizarse en si mismo, era como si mi útero estuviese llevando a cabo un baile feliz en el resto de mis órganos. Dios, me estaba muriendo en la más larga, tortuosa y excitante muerte en la historia del mundo. ¿Era esto lo que siempre se sentía al estar excitada? No es de extrañar que el sexo hiciera que la gente haga cosas locas.

- Bueno, Her-Hermione, soy nuevo en la ciudad, y ya me quedé fuera de mi apartamento. Estoy esperando a un cerrajero, en realidad, y pensé en tener un buen uso de este tiempo.

- ¿Repasando tu Shakespeare?

- Tratando, al menos. Honestamente nunca me ha gustado el tipo casi nada, pero vamos a mantener esto como un secreto entre nosotros, ¿ya?

Estaba bastante segura de que mis mejillas se tiñeron aún más de rojo, si el calor saliendo de ellas era alguna indicación. De hecho, todo mi cuerpo se sentía, como si estuviera en llamas. No estaba segura de si era mortificación o el acento que me tenía a punto de arder espontáneamente delante de él.

- Pareces decepcionada, Hermione. ¿Eres fan de Shakespeare?

Asentí con la cabeza, porque mi garganta podría haberse cerrado.

Arrugó la nariz en respuesta, y mis manos se morían de ganas de seguir la línea de la nariz hasta los labios.

Me estaba volviendo loca. En realidad, certificablemente loca.

- ¿No me digas que eres una fan de Romeo y Julieta?

Ahora, esto. Esto era algo que podía discutir.

- Otelo, en realidad. Ese es mi favorito.

- Ah. Justa Desdémona. Leal y Pura.

Mi corazón tartamudeo a la palabra pura.

- Yo mmm… - me costó juntar mis pensamientos – Me gusta la yuxtaposición de razón y la pasión.

- Soy un fan de la pasión, por mi mismo – Bajó su mirada y luego, recorrió el largo de mi forma. Mi columna hormigueó, hasta que sentí que podría estallar fuera de mi piel.

- No me has preguntado mi nombre- dijo

Me aclaré la garganta. Esto no podría ser atractivo. Yo era tan sociable como una cavernícola. Le pregunté: -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Él inclinó la cabeza, y el pelo casi le cubría los ojos.

- Únete a mí y te lo diré.

No pensaba en otra cosa que el hecho de que mis piernas eran como gelatina, y sentándome, me impediría hacer algo embarazoso, como pasar fuera del flujo de las hormonas, que estaban claramente liberándose de mi cerebro. Me hundí en la silla, pero en vez de alivio, la tensión se incrementó a otro nivel.

Habló, y mis ojos se engancharon en sus labios. – Mi nombre es Draco.

¿Quien sabía que los nombres podían ser calientes, también?

- Es un placer conocerte, Draco.

Se inclinó hacia delante apoyándose en los codos, y noté sus anchos hombros, y la manera en que sus músculos se movieron bajo la tela de su camisa. Entonces nuestros ojos conectaron, y el bar que nos rodeaba pasó de tenue a oscuro, mientras estaba atrapada por esos azules.

- Voy a comprarte una bebida – No estaba destinado a ser una pregunta. De hecho, cuando me miró, no había nada en él cuestionando en absoluto, solo confianza-. Entonces podremos hablar un poco más sobre razón y… pasión.


	3. Chapter 2

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-oo-o-o-o  
Capítulo 2

No podía decir si la sensación de ardor en mi pecho tenía que ver con el aspecto encapuchado que me estaba dando o con el recuerdo de mi primer Jack con cola que terminé como si fuera agua.

Un camarero llegó ante las señas de Draco, y me tomé un momento para tomarme una charla silenciosa mientras él pedía una bebida

.- ¿Hermione? – Preguntó Draco.

Su voz envió escalofríos a través de mí.

Me miró, y luego al camarero, quién resultó ser el chico de antes.

Abrí la boca para pedir otro Jack con cola, pero el camarero me detuvo con una mano en mi hombro.- Recuerdo, Jack con cola, ¿cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza y me lanzó un guiño sonriente. Hice una pausa por un momento preguntándome como sabía mi pedido. Estaba bastante segura de que la chica camarera me había servido el último. Seguía sonriendo hacia mi, así que me obligué a hablar.- Gracias eh…

- Brandon – dice

- Gracias, Brandon

Echó un vistazo a Draco, y a continuación, se centró de nuevo en mí.

- ¿Debo decirle a tu amiga allí que regresarás luego?

- Oh, bueno, claro, supongo.

Sonrió en respuesta, y se quedó allí mirándome, fijamente, durante unos segundos antes de volverse para regresar a la barra. Sabía que tenía que mirar a Draco de nuevo, pero me aterraba derretirme en un charco de excitación si me encontraba con aquellos ojos magníficos de nuevo

.Él dijo - ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto si Desdémona era tan inocente como lo aparentaba. Tal vez ella sabía el efecto que tenía sobre los chicos, y disfrutaba poniéndolos celosos.

Me encontré con sus ojos estrechados, estudiándome.

Me tragué mis nervios y lo estudié también.- O tal vez solo se dejó intimidar por la intensidad de Otelo y no sabía como hablar con él. La comunicación es calve después de todo.

- Comunicación, ¿Eh?

- Podría haber resuelto muchos de sus problemas.

- En ese caso, voy a tratar de ser lo más claro posible. – Tomó su silla y la colocó a escasos centímetros de la mía. Se escabulló a mi lado y dijo- : Prefiero que no vayas de nuevo con tu amiga. Quédate aquí, conmigo.

Siempre, pensé.

Traga, Hermione. Me dije. Tienes que tragar o si no podrías comenzar a babear.-

Bueno, mi amiga está esperando, ¿Que vamos a hacer si me quedo?

Extendió una mano y empujó mi pelo sobre mi hombro. Su mano se deslizó por mi cuello, haciendo una pausa en el punto de mi pulso, el que debe haber estado volviéndose loco.

- Podemos hablar de Shakespeare. Podemos hablar de lo que quieras. Aunque no puedo prometer que no me distraeré en tu hermoso cuello.- Sus dedos viajaron a través de mi mandíbula, hasta llegar a la barbilla, que saco un poco hacia adelante con la presión de su dedo índice. – O con tus labios. O esos ojos. Podría atraerte con historias de mi vida, como Otelo hacía con Desdémona.

Ya estaba suficientemente cortejada. Mi respuesta fue vergonzosamente entrecortada.

– Prefiero no hacer paralelos entre nuestra noche y una pareja que terminó con un asesinato/suicidio.

Sonrío, y su dedo cayó de mi barbilla. Mi piel quemó, donde me había tocado, y tuve que parar de inclinarme hacia delante para seguir su toque.-

Touché. No me importa lo que hagamos, siempre y cuando, te quedes.-

Está bien. – Estuve inmensamente orgullosa de haber logrado una respuesta calma en lugar del "Santo Dios, sí, voy a hacer todo lo que me pidas" que se estaba reproduciendo en mi mente.

- Tal vez, debiera quedarme fuera de mi apartamento más a menudo.

Preferiría encerrarnos a ambos dentro, en realidad.

Mi bolsillo empezó a vibrar, y me apresuré a contestar el teléfono antes de que mi embarazoso tono de boy band sonara.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te has caído dentro o qué?

Era Pansy

.- No, Pansy, no lo hice. Oye, ¿Por qué no sólo no vas a casa sin mí?

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron, y mi respiración se enganchó cuando su mirada cayó a mis labios.

- No te saldrás de esto Hermione. Vas a hacerlo esta noche, aunque tenga que hacerlo yo misma.

Dios, ¿podía ser más gritona? Pensé que Draco tuvo que haberla oído hablar, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de mis labios.

- Eso no será necesario, Pans.

Traté de pensar en una forma críptica para decirle que ya había encontrado a mi chico, cuando oí una toma de aire, seguido de un "OH MI. DIOS."

Miré por encima del hombro de Draco a tiempo para ver como la sonrisa de Pansy se ensanchaba, y el gesto crudo de mano que siguió.

- Si, está bien, así que hablaré contigo más tarde, Pans.

- Seguro que lo harás. Te llamaré y me dirás cada precioso detalle.

- Ya veremos.

- Mejor que veas mucho esta noche, cariño. Espero que tus ojos se abran completamente después del encuentro de esta noche.

Colgué sin una respuesta.-

¿Tú amiga? – Preguntó

Asentí con la cabeza, porque su mirada fija tenía mi sangre hirviendo. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan completamente activada por alguien que ni siquiera me estaba tocando. Sexo salía del hombre en olas, y me sorprendí al encontrar cuán interesada estaba en aprender a nadar.

- ¿Te vas a quedar?

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez, cada músculo de mi cuerpo estaba tenso. Si no me besaba pronto, iba a explotar. Justo cuando pensaba que podía hacerlo, el camarero regresó con las bebidas. Él se acercó con una sonrisa, que bajó al ver lo cerca que Draco y yo estábamos.

- Siento haber tardado tanto. Estamos inundados por allí

.Me aferré a la distracción.

- No es ningún problema, Brandon.

- Por supuesto, ¿necesitas algo más?

- No, estoy bien.

Los ojos de Brandon se posaron en Draco, y luego se aceraron un poco más a mí.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Estamos seguros – dijo Draco secamente antes de entregarle unos cuantos billetes – Quédate con el cambio. Brandon comprobó a una pareja más que se encontraba a unas pocas mesas de distancia, y luego se fue a la parte delantera de la barra de nuevo. Cuando se alejó, me volví a Draco. Me di cuenta de que su brazo había hecho su camino alrededor de mi silla.

- ¿Eres del tipo celoso, Draco?

- No realmente.

Levanté una ceja y él sonrió descaradamente.

- Tal vez esta discusión sobre Otelo me ha puesto un poco nervioso – dijo

- Entonces vamos a hablar de otra cosa. ¿A que hora dijo el cerrajero que estaría cera de tu departamento?

Miró brevemente su reloj, y yo aproveché para observar la increíble acumulación de sus brazos.

- Debería estar allí muy pronto.

- ¿Deberías ir y esperar por él? – Era difícil determinar exactamente lo que quería en ese momento. Sin duda le gustaba, y yo definitivamente quería que me besara, pero estaba acostumbrada a sabotear este tipo de cosas para que nunca llegaran demasiado lejos. Siempre en busca de una puerta de salida.

- ¿Estas tratando de deshacerte de mí?

Respiré hondo, no dejando salir el aire. No habría puertas traseras, no otra vez. Me mordí el labio y lo miré. Esperaba que no pudiera leer el miedo zumbando bajo mi fachada confiada.

- Supongo que podríamos ir y esperar por él – dije.

Miró a mis labios. Moría… moría porque me besara.

- Mucho mejor.

Se puso de pie y me ofreció su brazo.- ¿Mi señora?

- ¿No quieres terminar nuestras bebidas?

Me tomó la mano y apretó sus labios contra el interior de mi muñeca. – ya estoy intoxicado.

Me reí, porque la línea era ridícula (y porque no quería admitir, que aun así, funcionaba) Sonrió

- ¿Demasiado lejos? ¿Qué puedo decir…? Shakespeare me da un gusto por lo dramático.

- Vamos a tratar con algo de realismo en su lugar.

- Creo que puedo hacer eso – dijo.

Apenas había procesado sus palabras antes de que me levantara de la silla y tapara mi boca con la suya. Su olor me abrumaba. Cítricos, cuero y otra cosa que me hacia agua la boca. Yo estaba casi demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar. Era muy consciente del hecho de que me estaba besando en medio de un bar, hasta que me mordisqueó el labio inferior. Luego me olvidé de todo, excepto de él. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció. Mi corazón se dejó caer hacia mi estómago, como si la fuerza de gravedad se hubiera duplicado. La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero no me importaba. Abrí mi boca, y al instante su lengua se deslizo dentro, tomando el control. Mis manos se aferraron a su espalada, y en respuesta, me llevó mas cerca. Su beso fue lento, luego rápido, tierno y extenuante. Estábamos apretados con tanta fuerza que podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, pero, aun así, quería estar más cerca. Su mano se deslizó al fondo de mi camisa y sus dedos calientes presionaron mi, ya demasiado ardiente, piel. Un gemido escapó de mi boca, ante aquel contacto íntimo. Inmediatamente me arrepentí, porque el sonido pareció aclarar su cabeza y se apartó.

No pude evitar que mis labios siguieran los suyos, pero se quedó fuera del alcance de mi beso. En su lugar, se quejó, agachó la cabeza y me dio un beso caliente en el cuello.

Mi cerebro estaba definitivamente, volando bajo. Mi cuerpo era quien mandaba en ese momento y, Dios, se sentía bien. Yo era solo la suma de mis terminaciones nerviosas, que se volvían locas. El suspiró pesadamente, y eso quemó mi piel. Su voz era ronca cuando habló.

– Lo siento. Me dejé llevar.

Esas fueron exactamente las palabras adecuadas. Dejarse llevar. Nunca había estado tan atrapada en otra persona antes. Nunca había estado tan… fuera de control. Era a la vez emocionante y aterrador.

Su rostro apareció ante mí, y yo traté de mantener mi expresión neutral. Su mano se deslizó fuera de mi camisa, y me estremecí, mi piel estaba de luto por la pérdida.

Dio un paso hacia atrás.- Bien. Podría ser momento para un poco más de razón, y un poco menos de pasión.

Me reí, pero por dentro estaba dando el dedo medio a la razón. Me había gobernado el tiempo suficiente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿Verdad?

Lo miré fijamente, preguntándome si mi lado maniático del control podía manejar esto.

Su mano rozó mi mandíbula. —Te prometo que iré despacio.

Negué con la cabeza y dejó caer su mano. —No creo que pueda hacer esto.

—Sólo sujétate de mí. Prometo… que te divertirás.

—Draco…

—Hermione, confía en mí.

Respiré profundo. Sabía que podía hacerlo, sólo tenía que apagar mí cerebro, como Pansy dijo.

—Está bien, pero date prisa… antes de que cambie de opinión.

Su rostro cambio dándome una sonrisa con un rápido beso en mi sien.

—Que chica**.**

Luego cuidadosamente colocó el casco sobre mi cabello y pasó una pierna por encima de su moto, ofreciéndome su mano. Me aleje de mis pensamientos y la tomé. El asiento estaba encorvado así que a pesar de intentar incorporarme unos centímetros hacia atrás, me deslizaba hacia abajo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se presionara contra el suyo.

Su mano se instaló en mi rodilla y sus dedos me rozaron suavemente, haciéndome sentir cosquillas en la zona sensible de atrás.

—Sujétate de mí.

Hice lo que me dijo y casi me da una aneurisma cuando pude sentir sus abdominales a través de su camisa. De repente, estaba súper consciente de que era la chica que descansaba a espaldas de él. Sabía que le echaría un vistazo a mi cuerpo y sabría que no era lo suficientemente buena. Diablos, podía sentir en este momento que ya estaba lamentándose de esto. Entonces, la mano sobre mi rodilla dio un pequeño tirón y aunque pensaba que no podríamos estar más cerca, lo estábamos.

No estaba presionada contra él. Estaba incrustada.

Mi pelvis estaba tan apretada contra su espalda que un vertiginoso mareo me atravesó. Y en ese mismo momento, arrancamos.

Hundí mis manos en su cintura y la moto entera saltó, desviándose hacia un lado.

Grité. Bueno, más bien chillé. Justo en su oreja. Nos estabilizó y luego desaceleró en una señal de stop.

— ¿Todo bien?

Con mi cara enterrada en su hombro, me las arreglé para hablar.

—Sí.

—Lo siento amor, soy poco delicado, eso es todo.

—Oh —Aflojé los dedos que prácticamente estaban enterrándose en sus caderas. Gracias a Dios que no podía ver mi cara en este momento.

El rojo no me favorecía.

Tomó mis manos y tiró de ellas para que estas se cruzaran sobre su estómago, y estuvieran envueltos alrededor de él.

—Mucho mejor. Démosle otra oportunidad.

Esta vez, cuando arrancó, no grité. Ganó velocidad lentamente y mantuve mi mejilla contra su espalda, con los ojos cerrados.

Shakespeare seguía trabado en mi cabeza, por nuestra conversación anterior, y pensé en todo lo que sabía sobre él para mantener mi mente ocupada. Empecé con el soliloquio de Hamlet.

Luego me trasladé al discurso del Día de San Crispín de Henry V.

Estaba terminando el monólogo de Macbeth, Mañana y Mañana y Mañana**,** cuando Draco me interrumpió.

—Realmente te gusta el Bardo.

La mortificación se estaba convirtiendo en mi emoción por defecto.

Supongo que no los estaba recitando en mi cabeza como me pensaba.

—Oh, yo, um, simplemente memorizo muy fácilmente.

Con mi mejilla aún contra su espalda, traté de calmar a mi corazón.

Ahora que la moto no se movía, mi cerebro era libre para temerle a esa otra cosa en la que activamente no había pensado.

Sexo.

Iba a tener sexo.

Con un chico.

Un chico caliente.

Un chico BRITÁNICO caliente.

O tal vez vomitaría.

¿Qué si vomitaba sobre el chico británico caliente?

Qué si vomitaba sobre el chico británico caliente DURANTE EL

SEXO?

—¿Hermione?

Me moví hacia atrás, horrorizada y preguntándome si accidentalmente había hablado en voz alta otra vez.

—¿Sí?

—Podemos bajarnos de la moto cuando quieras.

—Oh. —

Quité mis brazos tan rápidamente que casi perdí el equilibrio y caí de la moto. Afortunadamente, con sólo un leve grito, logré estabilizarme y lentamente me bajé de la moto.

Entonces mi pantorrilla rozó con una de las tuberías laterales de la moto y empecé a gritar de nuevo.

Estaba caliente. Tan JODIDAMENTE caliente. Y ahora mi piel picaba.

— ¿Hermione?

Sólo me había alejado de la moto a un par de pasos cojeando para el momento en que Draco me alcanzó. A pesar de mis puños cerrados y de cómo me estaba mordiendo el labio para contener el dolor, mis ojos lagrimearon.

Sus manos ahuecaron mi cara primero y luego miró hacia la pierna en donde una brillante roncha roja estaba formándose alrededor de un centímetro por debajo de donde acababan los capris.

—Oh Mierda.

Mantuve mis labios fuertemente cerrados, sin saber si podía abrir la boca sin llorar. Draco rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y lancé los míos sobre sus hombros.

—Vamos, amor. Esperemos que ese cerrajero ya haya llegado.

Por primera vez, eché un vistazo alrededor y me di cuenta de dónde estábamos.

Estábamos en mi complejo de apartamentos.

¡Vivíamos en el mismo complejo de apartamentos!

Me debatí sobre si debería decir algo mientras me dirigía hacia su apartamento. Casi lo mencioné cuando pasamos mi propio coche, pero luego me recordé a mí misma que esto se suponía que era una cosa de una sola noche. Vivía en un edificio más allá del mío. Gracias a Dios. ¿Qué si vivía justo al lado y tenía que verlo todos los días después del sin duda horrible sexo que iba a tratar de tener con él?

Llegamos a su puerta.

Y estábamos sin cerrajero.

La piel de mi pantorrilla todavía se sentía caliente, como si estuviera de pie junto a una llama.

Me lanzó una mirada preocupada y luego sacó su teléfono.

Pulsó el botón de llamada dos veces, remarcando al último número que llamó.

Se alejó de mí para hablar y me apoyé pesadamente contra la pared junto a su puerta. Claramente, no estaba destinada a tener sexo.

Este era Dios diciéndome que mi destino era ser una monja e ir a un convento junto con toda esa mierda. Ya estaba delirando demasiado que confundí a Dios y a Shakespeare. Draco regresó, e incluso frunciendo el ceño se veía magnífico.

—Malas noticias. El cerrajero se ha retrasado y no estará aquí hasta dentro de otra hora.

Traté de no encogerme y fallé.

Se arrodilló y sus dedos recorrieron mi espinilla, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros a la derecha de mi quemadura. Gracias a Dios me había depilado.

Inhalo profundamente y expiró lentamente por la nariz.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y luego asintió.

—Bien. Bueno, en ese caso tal vez deberíamos llevarte a emergencias.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

¿Qué diría Pansy? Salí con el objetivo de tener relaciones sexuales y en su lugar terminaría en la sala de Emergencias. FML¹

—Hermione, la quemadura no está demasiado mal, pero si no empiezas a tratártela, dolerá como el infierno.

Golpeé mi cabeza contra la pared y soplé el pelo suelto de mi cara.

—No vivo lejos, podemos ir a mi casa.

—Oh, está bien

Su sonrisa regresó fácilmente y por un breve segundo estuve demasiado inundada en otros sentimientos como para recordar el dolor.

Él continuó: —Vamos a tener que ser cuidadosos al subirte de nuevo en la moto. No me gustaría que te quemaras otra vez.

Me mordí el labio inferior. —En realidad no tenemos que subirnos a la moto.

Arqueó una ceja graciosamente.

—Cuando dije que no vivo lejos, me refería a que vivo en el bloque de al lado.

Ambas cejas se elevaron y su sorpresa sólo duró un segundo antes de que una expresión diferente cruzara por su cara, esta era una más difícil de identificar lo que hizo que las mariposas en mi estómago comenzaran a tener convulsiones.

—Vayamos a tu piso, entonces… vecina.

Mis rodillas se sentían débiles, y no sólo por el dolor. Tragué saliva, pero mi boca aún se sentía seca. No me rodeó con su brazo de nuevo, pero sus dedos tocaron mi espalda suavemente, y se quedaron allí mientras caminábamos. Llegamos a mi apartamento en menos de un minuto. Su mano cayó en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras buscaba mis llaves y por un segundo, me olvidé de lo que estaba buscando.

Llaves de mi apartamento.

En el cual él estaba a punto de entrar.

Conmigo.

A solas.

Para tener sexo.

Sexo.

Sexo.

Sexo.

Mis dedos se sentían rotos mientras intentaba y fallaba insertar la llave en la cerradura. Él no dijo nada. Tampoco tomó las llaves, lo que era bueno, porque eso me habría molestado totalmente. Puede que fuese mental, emocional y físicamente un desastre, pero no necesitaba que un hombre girase la llave por mí. Su mano se mantuvo calmada, gentilmente contra mi espalda hasta que logré abrir la puerta forzadamente.

Cuando entré en el oscuro pasillo, su mano no me siguió. Lo miré de nuevo, de pie y sus manos ahora estaban metidas casualmente en los bolsillos. Su sonrisa era sincera y magnífica, para detener corazones. Pero parecía que no tenía intenciones de entrar. Eso era todo. Había cambiado de opinión, porque yo era un completo desastre. ¿Por qué más lo haría?

Tomé aire, recordándome a mi misma que era impresionante. No era insegura o tímida. Sólo era virgen, eso no es gran cosa. Y si alguna vez quería dejar de serlo, tendría que tener sexo.

—¿Esperas una invitación? —Pregunté, mirándolo de pie fuera de mi puerta—. ¿Esta es la parte en la que me dices que eres un vampiro?

Se río entre dientes. —No, te prometo que la palidez es sólo porque soy británico.

—¿Entonces qué estás esperando? ¿Qué ha pasado con el chico que me hizo sentarme para averiguar su nombre y dejó muy claro que no quería que regresara con mi amiga? ¿Qué ocurrió con el chico que era tan audaz en todas las formas en la que yo sólo podía pretender ser?

Dio un paso, por lo que se situó en el marco de la puerta, y se recostó contra ella.

—Ese chico está intentando ser un caballero, porque por mucho que quiera entrar a tu casa y por mucho que te quiera, estás herida. Además, temo que en realidad no me quieres aquí.

—Querrás decir que él teme.

—¿Mmm?

—Estabas hablando en tercera persona y luego cambiaste a primera… —Y yo me estaba desviando del tema.

—Sí, lo hacía —y seguía sonriendo. ¿Qué significaba eso?—. Fue un placer conocerte, Hermione.

Esta era una salida fácil si no quería seguir adelante con esto. Si quería que mi virginidad viera la luz del día… de nuevo. Empezaba a girarse y todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejarlo ir.

— ¡Espera!

Sonrió con una pequeña sospechosa sonrisa y levantó esa ceja otravez.

Respiré a través de mi miedo.

—Si él está intentando ser un caballero, ¿No debería quedarse y tratar de ayudar a la chica herida que no sabe nada sobre quemaduras de moto?

Sus ojos dejaron los míos para echarle un vistazo a mi pantorrilla, y cuando alzo la mirada de nuevo, encontró mis labios en su lugar.

—La chica herida tiene razón. Sería una caballerosa cosa que debo hacer.

Luego entró en mi apartamento y cerró la puerta. La luz del pasillo desapareció, y nos quedamos a oscuras porque mi lámpara de techo se había quemado hace semanas, y todavía no la había remplazado.

Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba mientras se acercaba. Su mano una vez más se instaló en la parte baja de mi espalda y susurró en la oscuridad

—Muéstrame el camino, amor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-

1Fuckmylife: Vida de mierda


	5. Chapter 4

Estaba en el baño, con una camiseta de ropa interior y mis pantalones al nivel de mis rodillas, al borde de la hiperventilación.  
Draco estaba al otro lado de la puerta, era como si fuera un imán. Mi corazón seguía tratando de salir hacia afuera de mi pecho, cuando él dijo que necesitaba quitarme mis capris y que evitara usar ropa ajustada sobre la quemadura por un tiempo.

Hasta se ofreció a ayudarme a quitar el pantalón, pero eso me hizo sentir como si fuera a vomitar otra vez. Así que en vez de eso, empecé a menearme para quitármelos por mí misma, tratando, y fallando, de mantener la tela lejos, para que no tocara mi dañada piel. Deslicé el pantalón un poco más bajo y mordí mi labio para tratar de silenciar un gemido. 

— ¿Hermione?  
—Draco golpeó ligeramente la puerta—. ¿Estás bien?  
— ¡Estupendo! —dije de vuelta. Tiré los pantalones de nuevo y jadeé. —Hermione, sólo déjame ayudarte. Me estás preocupando.

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de pensar una manera de evitar esto. Cojeando torpemente con mis pantalones alrededor de mis rodillas, encontré una falda con cintura elástica en mi cesto. La metí por mi cabeza y la bajé hasta cubrir mi ropa interior, y luego me senté en el inodoro. Estaba segura que mis mejillas estaban probablemente de un tono humillantemente rojo.  
Ahora no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Bien. Entra.  
La puerta se abrió lentamente, y la cabeza de Draco se asomó por la esquina, seguida por el resto de su cuerpo. Le echó un vistazo a mi falda arrugada, y a mis pantalones agrupados en mis rodillas. Entonces él rio. Una estridente risa, en realidad.  
—Esto es tan humillante

¿Cómo iba a poder tener sexo con él ahora? Apretó sus labios para contener la risa, pero la diversión seguía bailando en sus ojos.

—Lo siento. Sé que te duele. Sólo te ves tan…

— ¿Ridícula?

—Bonita.

Le di una mirada honesta.

—Ridículamente bonita.

Su risa era intoxicarte, y no pude evitar sonreír a regañadientes.

—Está bien. Ahora que te has reído, ayúdame a sacarme los pantalones —dije con el mismo sarcasmo con el que había estado apoyándome desde que él entró.

O no captó el sarcasmo o sólo no le importó, porque sus ojos se fijaron en mi de una manera que solo podría describir como completamente depredadora. De pronto, algo más que mi pierna estaba ardiendo.

Me miró por un momento antes de bajar los ojos y se aclaró la garganta. Arrodillándose junto a mí y tomando mi pierna entre sus manos.

Yo ya había empezado a bajar los Capris, así que la quemadura estaba casi cubierta. Él aclaró su garganta otra vez y luego deslizó su mano por una pierna del pantalón.

ATAQUE. AL. CORAZÓN.

Estaba bastante segura de que estaba teniendo uno.

Usando su otra mano bajó mis pantalones hasta debajo de mis rodillas y me miró, aclarando su garganta otra vez, y dijo:

— ¿Me das tu mano? Mantén tu mano aquí, y tira de la tela tan lejos de tu pierna como puedas. Voy a hacer lo mismo en la parte de adentro, así trataremos de sacártelo sin tocar la quemadura.

Asentí, mientras mi mano estaba diez veces más estable que mi corazón.

Deslizó su mano hacia arriba y afuera, sintiendo un ligero toque que me enviaba escalofríos.

Él hizo lo que dijo, apartó la tela lejos de mi piel dañada y luego, juntos, intentamos sacar los pantalones.

No era la misión más exitosa. Esos jeans eran indecentemente apretados, y gracias a Pansy pasé un largo tiempo encogiéndome mientras la tela chocaba con mi piel.

—Lo siento —se disculpó como si fuera su culpa. Quería corregirlo, pero amaba la forma en que decía "lo siento" tanto, que lo dejé pasar.

Luego de un minuto o dos de una lenta y cuidadosa maniobra, mis jeans cayeron al suelo.

Ambos reímos, de la forma en que ves a las personas en las películas reír justo después de haber lanzado una bomba. Y cuando paré de reír, me di cuenta que su mano seguía en mi pierna. Una mano estaba ahuecada en mi tobillo, y la otra rozaba suavemente contra la piel alrededor de la quemadura.

Si él seguía tocándome así, me iba a derretir como un charco aquí mismo, en el suelo.

—Um, gracias.

Él pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sus ojos se movieron rápidamente a sus manos e inmediatamente sonrió, pasando la mano lentamente por mi pierna, y luego retirándola.

—No hay problema. Ahora necesitamos que se enfríe, podríamos dejarla bajo agua fría. —Imaginé mi pierna subiéndola al fregadero o ambos tratando de intentarlo. Mi cara me debe haber delatado, porque él añadió—: O sólo poner un paño frío y húmedo, funcionará.

Le entregué una toalla de la cesta que se encontraba atrás de mí y él se volteo al fregadero, esperando a que el agua se enfríe antes de ponerla sobre la herida. Contuve el aliento mientras él la puso sobre mi quemadura haciendo que el frío se sintiera bien, lo suficiente como para relajarme por primera vez desde que entramos a mi apartamento.

—¿Mejor?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Mucho. Nunca me pondré jeans tan ajustados otra vez.

Él sonrió. —Eso sería una lástima.

Iba a tener que conseguirme un ventilador si él seguía diciendo cosas como esas.

—Escucha —comenzó diciendo—. Lo siento, nunca debí haberte empujado a subir a la moto.

—No es tu culpa que no sepa nada de motos,

—No puedo creer que nunca hayas estado en una moto.

—Sí, bueno, hay muchas cosas que nunca he hecho.

El arqueó una ceja. —¿Cómo cuáles?

—Bueno… —juro que mis latidos sonaban como estú-pida, estú-pida, mientras lo escuchaba en mis oídos—. Um, hasta ahora nunca había conocido a alguien que fuera británico.

Rió, pasando sus dedos, inconscientemente, a través de su cabello, dándome ganas de pasar los míos.

Él dijo: —Por eso me besaste, ¿No? Todas las chicas estadounidenses aman los acentos.

Tragué mi sonrisa y dije: —Creo que tú eres el que me besaste.

Se puso de pie y su desordenado cabello rubio caía por su frente, enmarcando esos ojos diabólicos. —Así que fui yo.

Mojó el trapo bajo el agua nuevamente para mantenerlo frío, pero mi cuerpo se calentó demasiado cuando puso la toalla otra vez sobre mi piel. Su otra mano sostenía mi tobillo.

Mantuve mi aliento y con cuidado, dije:

—Tu turno.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Qué es lo que nunca has hecho?

—Bueno, nunca he hablado con una chica en un bar antes de esta noche.

Mi mandíbula cayó. — ¿En serio?

¿Cómo eso era posible? ¡Él era hermoso! Tal vez todas las chicas se lanzaban a él antes de que entrara al bar, así que nunca tuvo que preocuparse por ellas cuando entraba. Se encogió de hombros y con un movimiento, su pulgar comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y adelante en la parte sobresaliente de mi pie.

—Sé que va en contra del estereotipo Inglés, pero nunca he estado mucho tiempo en un bar como para estar ebrio o borracho todo el tiempo.

—Yo tampoco —dije. Y lo decía en serio, a pesar de que mi cabeza estaba todavía un poco borrosa por todo el tequila—. Así que, ¿Qué aporta éste británico no estereotipado a Texas?

Se encogió de hombros.

—He estado en Estados Unidos por un tiempo. Vine aquí a la escuela y nunca volví. De hecho, me acabo de mudar a Texas, he regresado ya que no he estado aquí por algunos años.

—Yo también, me acabo de mudar aquí de nuevo hace algunos años. Crecí en Texas cuando era pequeña, pero nos mudamos a

Minnesota cuando estaba en octavo grado. Siempre fue mi plan volver aquí para la universidad.

Humedeció el paño una vez más y nos sentamos a hablar. Me contó cómo creció en Inglaterra y lo diferente que había sido vivir en Estados

Unidos.

—La primera vez que un tipo me dijo que le gustaban mis

pantalones7, me sorprendió y pensé que me había perdido algunas cosas fundamentales.

— ¿Pantalones? —no lo entiendo.

—Eso es lo que nosotros llamamos ropa interior, amor.

—Oh —me reí—. Es bueno saberlo.

—Cuando le pregunté a un compañero por una goma, ustedes los llaman borradores, todos se rieron tanto que estaba dispuesto a volver Londres.

Traté de contener mi risa y fracasé. Pero pensé que se lo merecía, después de reírse de mis pantalones 7, o… jeans era una terrible experiencia la que tuve antes.

—Eso debió ser horrible.

Recogió la gasa que había dejado debajo del gabinete y con cuidado la colocó encima de la herida, pegando los bordes mientras hablaba.

—Te acostumbras a ello. He estado viviendo tanto tiempo aquí que ya lo manejo suficientemente bien. Ocasionalmente visito Londres y al volver tengo algunos problemas de ajuste pero en general diría que estoy bastante americanizado.

—Excepto el acento.

Él sonrió. —No puedo eliminar el acento ahora, ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo podría llamar la atención de cosas bonitas como tú?

—Leyendo Shakespeare en un bar, obviamente.

Rió y el sonido se propagó a través de mi piel, poniéndome un poco nerviosa.

—Eres linda —dijo.

Rodé mis ojos. —Sí… ridículamente, como lo dije en antes.

— ¿Te sentirás mejor si te llamo ridículamente sexy?

Y así de fácil, perdí la tranquilidad, desapareciendo por completo, haciendo que mi respiración se volviera demasiado superficial. No tenía respuesta. ¿Qué podría decirle en respuesta a eso?

— ¿Qué es esa mirada? —preguntó.

No tenía idea de la multitud de emociones que había mostrado en mi cara, así que me encogí de hombros.

—Actúas como si nadie te hubiera llamado sexy antes

—Eso sería porque nadie lo había hecho

—. Lo que no puede ser verdad, no cuando te ves de la forma en que te veías esta noche. Apenas puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ti, y nos acabamos de conocer. Estaría avergonzado si no lo hubiera disfrutado tanto.

Eso fue todo. Puede que no haya tenido sexo, pero sabía lo suficiente como para comprender cuándo un tipo estaba haciendo movimientos hacia mí. Y, extraordinariamente, ni me importaba. Lo único que me importaba era el hecho de que él estaba sentado tan cerca de mí, y me estaba volviendo loca. Su mano seguía lentamente acariciando mi tobillo y si él no me besaba otra vez, pronto, iba a quemarme.

—Mírame, ni siquiera puedo tener mis manos lejos de ti ahora.

Tragué saliva, pero mi boca de repente se sentía como si hubiera tragado una caja de arena.

Él se sentó con sus rodillas, arrastrando su mano desde el tobillo hasta la parte exterior de mi pantorrilla lesionada. Sus caderas estaban a pocos centímetros de mis rodillas mientras se sentaba en el inodoro.

—Dime que no estoy loco —dijo.

No podía hacer esto. No estaba lo suficientemente preparada en este momento para asesorarme sobre este comportamiento tan irracional.

—Dime que puedo besarte.

Eso… eso podía hacerlo.

—Puedes besar…

Ni siquiera terminé la oración antes de que sus labios estuvieran en los míos, y mi quemadura fuera olvidada por completo.


	6. Chapter 5

El beso terminó demasiado pronto.

Un gemido de decepción embarazoso abandonó mi boca, pero no pude evitarlo. Por suerte, Draco no había terminado. Se puso de pie y me levantó por los codos. Me atrajo hasta que nuestros cuerpos encajaban entre sí de una manera que no había sido posible cuando estaba sentada.

—Eso está mejor —dijo.

No me molesté en convenir. Me alzó de puntillas y me besó.

Comparado con nuestro beso anterior, este era lento, exploratorio y como leña al fuego. Una de sus manos se cerró alrededor de mi cuello, su pulgar

presionando suavemente en mi clavícula. La otra bailó desde mi cabello a

mi hombro, a la cadera, y luego de vuelta.

Por una vez en mi vida, simplemente me concentré en la sensación

de un chico contra mí, el roce de su lengua contra la mía, los alfilerazos de

calor en los dedos que presionaban en mi piel. No pensaba en nada, no

sobre mi aliento, o si mis manos estaban en el lugar correcto, o lo que él

esperaba. Me perdí en él.

Mis manos descansaban en sus caderas, y deseaba hacer mi propia

exploración. Saqué mis manos hasta que descansaron sobre su estómago

entre nosotros. Con mi movimiento, sus labios se apretaron más duros

contra los míos. Su lengua empujó un poco más duro. Deslicé ambas

manos, sintiendo las duras curvas de su cuerpo bajo la tela de su camisa.

Cuando mi exploración llegó a su pecho, su mano tiró de mi cadera hacia

delante, de modo que mi estómago se apretó contra él.

Podía sentir la forma en que me deseaba y un hilo de ansiedad se

formó en mi espalda. Luego, su beso se volvió más duro y más rápido, y

corrí a seguir su ejemplo, ignorando mis nervios. Dejé una mano sobre su

pecho y la otra envuelta alrededor de su cuello, levantándome más allá

de las puntas de mis pies, para que mis caderas se alinearan con las suyas.

Draco rompió el beso, y exhaló temblorosamente contra mis labios.

El azul brillante que había visto en sus ojos anteriormente fue superado casi

por completo por sus pupilas negras. Puso una mano en mi barbilla, su

pulgar tiró de mi labio inferior. Durante varios largos segundos, solo estudiándome.

—_Eres _ridículamente sexy, ya sabes.

Bajé mis talones al suelo, mis pantorrillas quemaban demasiado para

permanecer de puntillas. Y no podía mirarlo a los ojos, ya no más.

Cada vez que casi había apagado completamente mi cerebro. Él

decía algo para volver a encenderlo. Le dije: —Sabes que no necesitas esa

línea. Ya estaba besándote.

—Y que buen beso era. —Su pulgar rozaba mi labio otra vez. Inclinó

mi rostro para arriba de vuelta hacia él—. Me gustaría volver a hacerlo en

un lugar que no sea tu cuarto de baño.

—Oh, está bien. —¿Estaba pidiendo ir a mi habitación? Estaba

bastante segura que estaba pidiendo que fuéramos a mi dormitorio.

Busqué a tientas la perilla de la puerta durante unos segundos antes de

que mi nublado cerebro lograra mover la puerta abierta. Salimos al pasillo

oscuro de nuevo, y su mano encontró mi espalda una vez más.

—Lo siento, la luz del pasillo no sirve, y no he tenido oportunidad de

cambiarla.

Sus labios estaban justo al lado de mi oído cuando respondió—: No

me importa la oscuridad.

Todos los diminutos vellos a lo largo de mi piel se erizaron.

Entramos en la sala de estar, y encendí una luz que funcionaba

efectivamente. Mi apartamento era un desván con un plan de piso

abierto. Dos paredes eran de ladrillo, y otra estaba pintada de un bonito

color ciruela. El techo era alto con tubos expuestos que atravesaban por

encima de nosotros. Mi habitación estaba desviada a la derecha,

separada del salón solo por una cortina lavanda ya que realmente no

tenía una puerta.

—Bien, esta es mi sala de estar —Hice un gesto con la mano, sin

saber si esperaba un tour o si simplemente debería pasar a la habitación.

Nunca había hecho esto antes, así que no tenía idea de si se suponía

que íbamos a hacer las sutilezas tradicionales primero. Mi corazón corrió

salvajemente mientras caminaba por la habitación, inspeccionando una

pintura aquí, unos adornos allá.

—Es agradable, se adapta a ti, creo.

Yo estaba radiante. Me encantaba este apartamento. Siempre me

hacía sentir que estaba en un episodio de _Friends_.

—Me da vergüenza decir que mi lugar está todavía cubierto de

cajas. No habríamos hecho un recorrido muy interesante.

Dios, como me hubiera gustado estar en su casa. Entonces estaría en

control. Odiaba no saber qué tenía que hacer a continuación. Sus ojos se

posaron en la cortina que conducía a mi habitación. Fue rápido. Sus ojos

fueron casi inmediatamente de nuevo a la lámpara al lado de donde

estaba parado, pero lo vi.

Eso fue todo. Estaba a punto de tener sexo

_¿Debería decirle que era virgen? Debo decirle._

_¿Le digo ahora? ¿O justo antes?_

Recordé el consejo de Kelsey, y me obligué a marcar de nuevo mis

temores. Bajé tanto el volumen que podía fingir que no estaba pensando

en nada.

Antes de que me acobardara, caminé hacia adelante y le tendí la

mano. La tomó de inmediato, y lo llevé a través de la cortina, y dentro de

mi dormitorio.

No había luces de techo en esta zona, así que encendí la lámpara

de mi derecha, y luego lo dejé para encender otra al lado de mi cama.

Cuando me di la vuelta estaba sosteniendo la indecentemente

corta minifalda que Kelsey me había hecho probar antes.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y su sonrisa hizo que mis

pulmones se sintieran como si estuvieran al borde del colapso. Agarré la

minifalda de sus manos, recogí algunos otros artículos de ropa todavía en

mi cama y los arrojé dentro de mi armario.

—Lo siento por eso.

—No me oyes quejándome.

Levanté una ceja y dije: —Olvídate de eso. Nunca me verás en esa

falda.

—¿Nunca? ¿Eso es un reto, amor?

—Es una promesa.

Rodeó la esquina de mi cama para unírseme en el espacio entre la

cama y la pared.

—Me sentiría muy cómodo ayudándote a romper esa promesa. —

Colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, sumergiendo su dedo índice por

debajo del tirante de mi camiseta.

—Estoy segura de que estarías cómodo ayudándome a hacer un

montón de cosas.

Su mano se tensó sobre mi hombro y sus ojos se posaron en mis

labios.

—Lo haría.

Entonces me besó.

No se molestó en hacerlo suave y dulce esta vez. Había una

desesperada hambre que me hizo jadear en su boca. Sus dientes tiraron

de mi labio inferior de la misma manera que su pulgar había hecho antes y

todo mi cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta. Se inclinó ligeramente, y barrió

un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí hacia arriba y contra él

para que nuestros cuerpos se alinearan perfectamente.

Mis pies apenas rozaban el suelo, pero no me importaba. Me estaba

sosteniendo. Enterré mis manos en sus cabellos desordenados y me lancé

en el beso. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se sentó en el borde de mi cama.

Por instinto, mis piernas fueron a ambos lados de sus rodillas, a horcajadas

sobre él. La mano que había estado alrededor de mi cintura, curvada

alrededor de mi trasero y me tiró contra él.

Si tenía alguna duda sobre dónde se dirigía, desapareció entonces.

Me atrajo de nuevo, inclinado el mismo sus caderas al mismo tiempo, y

rompí el beso jadeando. Su boca se deslizó por mi barbilla y abajo de mi

cuello.

Sus labios se demoraron por encima del punto de mi pulso. Su lengua

cepilló a través de la piel sensible. Continuó por encima de mi clavícula

hasta que mi camiseta bloqueaba cualquier progreso. Creí que iba a

parar, pero deslizó el tirante superior de mi camiseta por mi hombro, y sus

labios nunca dejaron mi piel. Su otra mano se coló por debajo de la parte

inferior de mi camisa, burlándose de la piel alrededor de la pretina de mi

falda.

Mis manos estaban todavía enredadas en su cabello, apretando mi

agarre y tiré de su cara a la mía de nuevo. Su mano acarició más alto

mientras nos besábamos, suavizando mis costillas, mi piel ardiendo a su

paso. Cuando su mano ahuecó mi pecho, me estremecí contra él y gimió.

La falda que había arrojado antes estaba arriba alrededor de mis muslos, y

había muy poco entre nosotros. Incliné mis caderas hacia delante de

nuevo, y esta vez fui yo la que gimió. Cuando la otra mano encontró el

borde de mi camisa, fue para tirar de ella hacia arriba y por encima de mi

cabeza.

Rompimos nuestro beso para permitir que la tela pasara entre

nosotros. Me resistí a la tentación de taparme cuando su mirada pasó por

encima de mí. Y Dios, estaba agradecida de que Kelsey había insistido en

que me pusiera un poco de lencería linda. Este conjunto en particular era

de encaje negro y blanco.

Cuando me miró, lo hizo con evidente deseo de tal manera que

sabía que no le importaba el poco volumen que me había estresado

antes. Su mano derecha amasaba mi pecho, mientras la izquierda

encontró mi cuello. Puso mi cara cerca de la suya. Pensé que iba a

besarme de nuevo, pero en el último segundo, giró, y presionó su mejilla

contra la mía.

Besó el borde de la mandíbula, justo debajo de la oreja. Y Dios, se

sintió increíble. Fue solo un pequeño beso inocente, pero me hizo agarrar

su cabello y empujar mis caderas hacia abajo, contra las suyas.

Sus labios rozaron la concha de mi oreja mientras me susurraba—:

¿He dicho ridículamente sexy? Quise decir _increíblemente _sexy.

Estaba _increíblemente _encendida.

Me besó de nuevo, y luego se giró y me puso de espaldas contra la

cama. Hizo una pausa para tirar de su camisa sobre su cabeza y, por

primera vez, pude ver los duros planos de su cuerpo que me habían

fascinado antes. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas, mis piernas todavía

extendidas a ambos lados de él. Se detuvo para estudiarme de nuevo.

Esta era la parte en que debería decirle.

Solo debería decirlo.

Simplemente escupirlo.

_Soy virgen._

Son sólo tres palabras.

_No es tan difícil. ¿Verdad?_

Tragué saliva, y me aclaré la garganta.

Entonces agachó la cabeza y presionó sus labios contra la piel de mi

estómago, y todos mis pensamientos desaparecieron.

…..

Lo siento por no actualizar es que tuve una semana muy ocupada por exámenes en el colegio. Bueno pero aquí estoy así que disfruten de los demás capítulos que tratare de subir los lunes tal vez miércoles y viernes


	7. Chapter 6

Era posible que no pudiera llegar al sexo. De la forma en la

que él estaba trazando mi cuerpo con sus labios iba a sufrir

una combustión espontánea antes de llegar tan lejos.

Sus dedos se arrastraron hasta mis muslos y acariciaron la piel

de mi cadera justo debajo de la cintura de mi ropa interior. Algo en mi

cerebro estalló, y el pánico me llenó.

Iba a ser tan terrible en esto… probablemente la peor que él nunca

habría tenido. Y entonces nunca querría volver a verme (y _realmente_

quería verlo de nuevo). Probablemente estaría traumatizada y no querría

volver a tener relaciones sexuales, lo que significaba que cada relación

durante el resto de mi vida fallaría, y terminaría sola y miserable con nueve

gatos y un hurón.

No quería terminar sola y miserable con nueve gatos y un hurón.

Entonces una de sus manos empujó mis bragas a un lado, y yo era

cualquier cosa menos miserable.

Oscuridad danzó alrededor de los bordes de mi visión, y todas las

sensaciones en mi cuerpo parecían reducirse a ese lugar donde estaba

tocándome, y por el sagrado corazón, se sentía increíble. Sus dedos

tocaron un lugar dentro de mí que me hizo arquear hacia arriba y hacia él.

Inclinó la cabeza y empezó a dejar besos sobre mi pecho.

Mis manos tenían mente propia mientras amasaban su espalda, y

luego se deslizaron alrededor de su estómago, donde abrí el botón de sus

pantalones vaqueros. Hizo un sonido en la parte posterior de mi garganta,

y sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos. Me besó con fiereza,

presionándome hacia abajo en el colchón. Los besos se mantuvieron, más

y más rápidos, y necesitaba más. Deslicé mi mano por la piel de su

estómago, al frente de sus vaqueros. Entonces sus labios se separaron de

los míos con un gemido. Se tiró hacia atrás, pero mantuvo sus labios a

milímetros de los míos. Su aliento salió en una ráfaga.

—Oh Dios, Hermione…

Dio un prolongado beso final a mis labios, y luego retrocedió hasta

quedar de rodillas encima de mí. Oí el tintineo metálico de la cremallera, y

mantuve los ojos fijos en el marco de sus hombros mientras jugueteaba con

su ropa. Se paró unos segundos, y fijé mis ojos en el techo. _Quería esto._

_Mucho._

Estaba a punto de repetir mi mantra otra vez cuando sus labios y sus

manos volvieron a mí, frenéticos, casi desesperados.

Podía sentir la presión construyéndose en mi interior, y todos los

músculos de mis piernas estaban tirantes mientras esperaba a lo que sabía

que vendría.

Luego arrastró mis bragas por mis piernas, y su cuerpo se acomodó

en el hueco de mis muslos, y era como si acabara de ser sumergida en

hielo.

Estaba a punto de tener relaciones sexuales.

Con un tipo que acababa de conocer, del que no sabía

absolutamente nada.

Y _él _no sabía nada de _mí_… incluyendo el hecho de que era virgen.

Y Dios, quería seguir con esto. Estaba harta de ser virgen, y él era

increíblemente sexy, pero esta no era yo.

No podía hacer esto. No con él.

Simplemente… no podía.

Me quedé inmóvil debajo de él, pero su boca continuaba adorando

la unión entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

Debería haberle dicho que era virgen o que no estaba lista. No

habría sido bonito o fácil, pero al menos me habría entendido…

probablemente.

En cambio, mis ojos se centraron en el tarro de galletas de porcelana

en forma de gato que había heredado de mi bisabuela, y mi cerebro creó

una excusa ridícula de lo primero que me vino a la mente.

—¡Para! ¡Gatos! Para…

_¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?_

Puse los talones y mis palmas contra sus hombros y lo empujé un

poco.

Se retiró, sus ojos oscuros, su pelo despeinado y sus labios hinchados

por los besos.

Casi cambié de opinión entonces. Se veía casi irresistible. Casi.

—Lo siento, amor. ¿Has dicho gatos?

—Sí, no puedo hacer esto… justo ahora. Porque… tengo un gato. Sí,

tengo un gato que tengo que, eh, ¿Ir a buscar? ¡Cuidar! ¡Tengo que cuidar

a mi gato! Así que… no puedo hacer _esto_. —Hice un gesto entre nosotros,

esperando no sonar tan loca como me sonaba a mí misma. Improbable.

_¡Ni siquiera tengo gato!_

No sé porque mi sinapsis falló en mi cerebro, pero quise patearme.

Quería darme puñetazos en la cara hasta perder el conocimiento. Justo

ahora, probablemente podría sumergirme en una piscina de ácido

clorhídrico sin ni siquiera una charla.

Su cerebro debía haber estado tan nublado como el mío, porque

hizo una pausa por un momento, procesando, y luego miró a su alrededor.

—No veo un gato.

Mi garganta estaba seca, de la forma en que lo hacía cuando

mentía. Era una mentirosa terrible (como evidenciaba, bueno, yo).

—Eso es porque… no está aquí. Sí. El gato que tengo no está aquí

porque… tengo que ir a por ella. Lo olvidé, tenía que ir a recogerla.

Miró el reloj, que marcaba las 12.20 de la mañana.

—¿Se supone que debes recogerla ahora?

Lo empujé de nuevo, y esta vez, rodó fuera de mí y hacia un lado

con facilidad. Estaba completamente desnudo, y yo estaba en mi

sujetador y falda con mis bragas todavía enganchadas alrededor de un

tobillo.

—¡Sí… ella está en el veterinario! Es un, um, veterinario 24 horas…

—¿Un veterinario 24 horas?

—Uh, sí. Tenemos de esos aquí…en América. Por supuesto. —Ese

ácido clorhídrico sonaba increíblemente atractivo en estos momentos—.

Iba a recogerla hace horas.

—¿No puedes ir por la mañana?

Intenté deslizar mis bragas hacia atrás en mi otro pie, y caí hacia

atrás, con el culo plantado en el suelo de madera dura.

—¡Jesús, Hermione!

Saltó de la cama y se arrodilló junto a mí, eso sólo hizo ponerme más

nerviosa teniendo en cuenta de que _todavía _estaba desnudo y _todavía_,

um, listo.

—Estoy bien, lo prometo. Estoy bien. Es que… si no la recojo esta

noche, habrá una cuota, y no me lo puedo permitir.

—Bueno, déjame vestirme e iré contigo.

—¡NO! Um, no, está bien. ¿No debería venir pronto tu cerrajero? —

Terminé con una sonrisa que esperaba que dijera: _no es gran cosa_. Estoy

segura de que, en realidad, parecía como: _estoy loca, ¡Corre ahora_

_mientras puedas!_

Miró el reloj, su hermoso rostro desfigurado por una mueca.

—Supongo que sí.

—Genial. Sólo voy... Sólo voy a correr. Puedes, um, salir o lo que sea

que… —Mis ojos vagaron por su cuerpo otra vez, y me sentí en un charco

de idiotez y mortificación y excitación—. Cuando estés, um, listo. Um,

hecho. Um, sólo cuando quieras.

Luego volé a través de la cortina que protegía mi dormitorio del resto

de la casa, y salí corriendo por la puerta, ignorándolo cuando llamó mi

nombre.

No fue hasta que había caminado al otro lado del aparcamiento

que noté:

1. No llevaba zapatos.

A. O una camiseta.

2. No había traído mis llaves.

A. O cualquier cosa realmente.

3. Acababa de dejar a un completo extraño en mi apartamento.

A. Desnudo.

Quien dijera que las aventuras de una sola noche se suponía que

eran simples y sin compromisos nunca había conocido el desastre que era yo.


	8. Chapter 7

Cuatro.

Ese es el número de personas que me vieron escondida en la

esquina de mi propio apartamento en tan sólo una falda y un

sujetador.

Once.

Ese es el número de picaduras de hormiga que tengo en mis pies

descalzos.

Veintisiete.

Es el número de veces que estuve tentada a hacerme daño físico

porque soy una IDIOTA.

Una.

Ese es el número de veces que traté de no llorar, pero fracasé.

Draco se quedó en mi apartamento por unos diez minutos después

de que me fui. Todo el tiempo mi mente era como la de un niño de cinco años que acababa de tomar una bañera llena de bebidas energéticas.

¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Sólo se vestía reeeaaalmente lento? ¿Miraba mis

cosas? ¿Destrozaba mi casa porque había salido corriendo y lo dejé ahí

como la más grande idiota de este lado de Kanye West en los Video Music

Award‟s del 2009?

Cuando por fin salió, lo vi cerrar mi puerta, y luego hacer una pausa.

Miró al número metálico del apartamiento clavado en el revestimiento, y sólo se quedó mirándolo por un rato. Luego sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió hacia su apartamento.

Esperé hasta que ya no pude verlo, y luego esperé otros cinco

minutos más para estar segura (seis picaduras de hormiga más, un transeúnte más y cuatro visiones de hacerme daño después).

Tan pronto como entré, me acurruqué en mi cama. La misma cama

en la que casi había tenido sexo. La misma cama en donde había

_querido _tener sexo... más o menos. La misma cama que había ocupado un

increíblemente sexy y desnudo chico británico. Tal vez acababa de saltar

por el precipicio a la Ciudad Locura, pero juraría que el edredón todavía

se sentía cálido donde su cuerpo había estado. Al igual que una completa

psicópata, apoyé mi cara en la almohada y olfateé como las chicas en los

libros y en las películas siempre hacían para ver si todavía podía captar su

esencia.

No pude. Y me sentí súper espeluznante.

Tampoco podía dormir en esta cama sin volverme loca.

Moví mi almohada al sofá, donde me senté aturdida probablemente

en shock. Por lo menos, pude asegurarme de que esto fue sólo una

humillación privada. Nadie más tenía que saber lo patética que era. Y,

después de exponer mi límite esquizofrénico antes, estaba bastante segura

de que me iba a evitar tan ávidamente como yo había planeado evitarlo

a él. Podríamos vivir en el mismo complejo de apartamentos, pero, si por mí

fuera, nunca tendríamos que vernos otra vez.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto, y me encontraba rígida, de

dormir en mi sofá de mierda, durante toda la noche. Además, mi cabeza

latía como si realmente me hubiera golpeado en la cara como había

estado tentada anoche.

Estúpido tequila.

Me moví lentamente, arrastrándome a entrar y salir de la ducha a un

ritmo mucho más lento de lo normal. Todavía tenía el pelo mojado cuando

alguien llamó a mi puerta. Pansy prácticamente se cayó sobre mí cuando

abrí la puerta, porque había estado tratando de echar un vistazo por la

mirilla.

Silenciosamente, sonrió y murmuró: —¿Todavía está aquí?

Suspiré y dije: —No, Pans, se ha ido. —Me alejé de ella, sosteniendo mi cabeza para tratar de detener las vueltas que ocurrían ahí, también.

Dejé la puerta abierta y caminé lejos, sabiendo que ella había entrado, incluso si no di una invitación.

—Alguien es un campista malhumorado esta mañana. ¿Qué es?

¿Fue horrible? ¿Él era como... minúsculo?

—¡No era minúsculo! —No es que tuviera mucho con qué

compararlo, pero estaba bastante segura de que ese no era el caso.

—Oh, ¿Así que sólo fue malo?

Sólo debí haberle dicho que no había ido hasta el final, pero la

cabeza me latía y mi estómago se sentía revuelto, y _no _quería ser forzada

a salir de nuevo esta noche para intentar el número dos.

Así que mentí.

—Él estuvo bien. Sólo tengo resaca.

—¿Bien? ¿BIEN? Vamos, ¡Ese chico era espléndido! Por favor, ¡Al

menos pretende que te gustó!

—¡Sí me gustó eso! —Si por "eso" hablábamos de la única gran

sesión de besos de mi vida—. Él me gustó.

Esas palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pensara realmente

en las consecuencias.

—¡Oh no! —exclamóPansy—. ¡No, no lo hagas! Sé que fue tu primero

y todo, pero eso no significa que tengas que saltar a insta-amor. Esto fue

puramente físico, eso es todo. Si tratas de hacer algo estúpido como

casarte con este chico, personalmente te arrastraré pataleando y gritando

lejos del altar.

—¡No! Tienes razón, por supuesto. —Me encogí de hombros como si

no fuera la gran cosa, pero mi garganta se encontraba seca y podía sentir

la piel de mi cuello y de mis mejillas poniéndose roja. Esperaba que sólo

asumiera que me avergoncé, porque normalmente podía distinguir mis

mentiras como nadie más—. Juro que no es la gran cosa. No estoy

enamorada de él. No voy a _casarme_. De hecho, apenas me acuerdo de

él. —Y por apenas recuerdo me refiero a la mayor parte que no pasó. Los

demás pensamientos... esos quedaron impresos en mi cerebro. Ni siquiera

el poderoso tequila podía llevarse esos recuerdos de mí. Sólo deseo que se

llevara los recuerdos de cómo terminó.

—Bueno, eso apesta. Pero todo está bien, ¿Verdad?

—Sí. —Me obligué a sonreír—. Todo está bien.

Pansy me abrazó, y se sentía como uno de esos momentos en los

que se suponía que debíamos unirnos, conectarnos o pensar sobre la

misma cosa, pero desde que todo de mi parte era una mentira, le devolví

el abrazo y traté de fingir que me reconfortaba sobre mi torpeza.

—De acuerdo, ahora pon tu trasero en marcha. Si no consigo café

antes de clase, me voy a morir. Mi horario de sueño sigue apagado desde

las vacaciones de Navidad y me siento como un maldito zombi. —Zombi

para Pansy significaba que se encontraba en un 6 en la escala de alegría

en lugar de un 10.

Siempre pensé que yo era una persona extrovertida hasta que me

convertí en estudiante de la especialidad de Teatro. Entonces, me di

cuenta de que no me gustaba el silencio. Cuando había un montón de

gente alrededor dispuesta a ser entretenida, me di cuenta de que prefería

por mucho sólo observar.

El Starbucks en el campus se hallaba lleno de una horda de otros

estudiantes zombis con falta de sueño. En el momento en que conseguí mi

macchiato de caramelo, ya me encontraba más o menos despierta y

definitivamente íbamos a llegar tarde para la primera clase del último

semestre de nuestro último año de universidad.

Lo reservamos para el edificio de Bellas Artes, espectacular más allá

de los grandes inconformistas del arte, fumando fuera de las puertas.

Trotamos por el pasillo hasta estar bastante seguras de que las puertas de

la pequeña caja negra del teatro en donde teníamos clases de actuación

ya habían sido cerradas.

—Shipoopi8 —dijo Pansy.

Entonces... porque somos estudiantes de teatro... irrumpimos en la

canción de _The Music Man_. Debido a que a veces la vida necesita un

poco de música. (Pero lo hicimos en silencio y avanzando rápido, porque todavía _llegábamos _tarde a la clase).

No había manera de entrar a este teatro sin hacer una ridícula

cantidad de ruido. Las puertas crujían y se golpeaban sin importar lo que

hicieras. Empujamos las puertas e inmediatamente escuché a Eric Barnes,

jefe del departamento, decir: —¡Tarde!

Automáticamente dijimos: —¡Lo siento, Eric!

Cuidando de que no derramáramos nuestros cafés, nos abrimos

paso entre las cortinas que rodeaban las orillas de la habitación, y tomé el

asiento vacío más cercano a las tarimas.

Puse abajo mi café y fui a organizar mis cosas, hurgando en mi bolso

por un lápiz y mi carpeta.

—Como decía —continuó Eric—, Ben Jackson iba a estar enseñando

este curso. —Ben prácticamente era nuestro profesor favorito, pero le

habían ofrecido un papel en este nuevo espectáculo asesino fuera de

Broadway y estaría tomándose el semestre libre—. Pero como todos

ustedes saben, estará en Nueva York durante unos meses. Para remplazarlo

por el momento, contamos con uno de nuestros más talentosos ex

alumnos: el señor Taylor.

Finalmente encontré un aburrido lápiz en el fondo de mi bolso.

Tendría que serlo. Pansy escogió ese minuto para tomar mi codo y darme

un tirón hacia ella. La miré y luego al frente de la clase, hacia donde ella

miraba. Entonces, el lápiz que tanto trabajo me había costado encontrar

cayó de mi mano y rodó lejos, perdido en el abismo bajo las tarimas.

El nuevo profesor me miraba, a pesar de que todo el mundo

aplaudía, y probablemente él debería estar saludando o por lo menos

sonriendo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y, de repente, me sentía muy

contenta de que ya hubiera puesto en el suelo mi café.

Porque el nuevo profesor había estado desnudo en mi cama hace

sólo ocho horas.

Draco era mi maestro.


	9. Chapter 8

Se sintió como si horas pasaron antes de que él apartara la vista de mí. Cuando lo hizo, la sonrisa que dio a la clase era incómoda, y tiró distraídamente de la corbata alrededor de su cuello.

—Gracias, Eric. Pero, por favor, todo el mundo, llámeme Draco.

Creo que en realidad podía sentir las hormonas liberándose en la atmósfera cuando las chicas en la habitación oyeron su acento. Sentí a

Pansy mirarme, pero fijé mis ojos en uno de los focos del escenario colgando por encima, y traté de que mi corazón latiera rápidamente hacia la sumisión. Esto era malo. Esto era TAN MALO.

—Como dijo Eric, hice mi pre-grado aquí, y luego me gradué en mayo pasado con una maestría en Actuación de la Universidad de Temple en Filadelfia. Estuve trabajando en la escena teatral ahí por unos seis meses, cuando Eric me llamó y me preguntó si estaría interesado en el puesto temporal de aquí.

Le miré con el rabillo de mi ojo, a la vez anticipando y temiendo el pensamiento de hacer contacto visual con él. No me miraba. De hecho, todo su cuerpo se encontraba orientado hacia los estudiantes en el otro lado de la habitación, casi ignorando toda la sección donde me senté.

Aparte del hecho de que él no miraba intencionadamente a un lado de la habitación, no había ninguna señal de que estuviera preocupado o cansado de ninguna manera; mientras yo podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas y mis manos temblaban mientras las presionaba en mis rodillas.

—Me encantaron mis cuatro años aquí, y estoy, eh...

Me miró, y no pude hacer otra cosa que devolverle la mirada, con los ojos abiertos y petrificada. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió la mirada hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

—Estoy muy emocionado de estar de vuelta.

Quería meterme en un agujero y morir

Quería meterme en un agujero en el fondo de un barranco, y luego ser enterrada bajo una avalancha, y luego morir.

Yo quería... llorar.

Eric se excusó entonces, para dejarnos que conociéramos a nuestro nuevo maestro. Me hubiera gustado poder salir también, porque se me ocurrió que ya lo conocía muy bien.

—Bueno, entonces —comenzó Draco—. Me doy cuenta que no soy mucho mayor que muchos de ustedes. —Otro movimiento de sus ojos a los míos. Se volvía casi imposible tragar.

—Pero mi objetivo aquí es proveerles con alguna información sobre el siguiente paso en su viaje, de alguien que no está tan lejos de haber terminado. A todos nos gusta Eric, Ben, Kate, y el resto de la facultad, pero seamos sinceros, no son exactamente los más "chicos de la cuadra". —

Toda la clase se echó a reír. Yo estaba demasiado ocupada concentrándome en no vomitar—. Era un mundo diferente cuando empezaron sus carreras. Cuando yo me encontraba sentado donde ustedes están, llamábamos a esta clase Preparación Superior; creo que ahora se llama el Negocio del Teatro. En esta, vamos a estar cubriendo todo, desde las audiciones, a las opciones de carrera, a la Acción del Actor. También pasaremos algún tiempo hablando de la parte más abstracta de las cosas. Porque, odio desilusionarlos, chicos, pero la parte más difícil de este negocio, no está en conseguir los papeles o llegar a fin de mes, aunque eso es difícil. Lo más difícil es mantener el espíritu y recordar por qué elegiste esto en primer lugar.

No tenía que tratar tanto de asustarnos sobre nuestro futuro. Todos ya operábamos en Nivel de Riesgo Naranja. Habíamos estado teniendo en

plena noche, conversaciones profundas (en estado de ebriedad, por supuesto) desde que el año comenzó.

—Ahora, si no les importa. Me gustaría saber un poco acerca de todos ustedes. Por qué no me dicen sus nombres y que están interesados en hacer después de graduarse.

Había cerca de veinte chicos en la clase. Los primeros ocho, o todos, recitaban sus nombres seguidos del obligatorio: "Me voy a mudar a Nueva

York."

Cuando eres un actor, mudarte a Nueva York es, más o menos, el sueño. Esos que son afortunados, en realidad, pueden llevar a cabo el plan. Algunos tenemos que pensar un poco más realistamente.

Ron, mi mejor amigo, además de Pansy dijo: —Ron Weasley. En este momento estoy un poco desgarrado entre la Escuela Superior o sólo ir directamente a las audiciones. Realmente, no puedo decir si de verdad _quiero _ir a la escuela superior o si sólo estoy asustado.

Draco sonrió, y aunque me volvía loca, sonreí también. Me sentía así acerca de un montón de cosas en mi vida... no sólo la actuación.

Él dijo: —Bien. Eso es honesto, Ron. Y, cuanto más honesto puedas ser contigo mismo, mejor. Las esperanzas y los sueños son geniales, pero son mucho más fáciles de romper que un plan sólido. Vamos a ver si podemos averiguar exactamente lo que quieres mientras estés en esta clase.

Después de eso, fue como si todos se sintieran bien por decir lo que realmente pensaban, en lugar de lo que nos parecía que se esperaba de nosotros.

Pasamos tanto tiempo defendiendo nuestra elección de hacer esto que se vuelve difícil demostrar cualquier vulnerabilidad en absoluto.

Sólo que hay tantas veces que puedes encontrarte con alguien que te pregunta por tu falla, cuando las cosas no funcionan antes, que empiezas a pensar que tal vez caer debería ser sólo tu plan.

A veces me gustaría ser un poco más como Pansy. Ella prácticamente no tenía miedo. Aunque, supongo, que es fácil ser un poco valiente cuando tu familia está cargada.

—Pansy Parkinson. Me estoy tomando un año sabático para viajar y simplemente explorar antes de decidir lo que voy a hacer. La gente siempre dice que los actores más interesantes son gente interesante, así que imagino que es una buena inversión pasar un poco de tiempo volviéndome más fascinante de lo que ya soy.

—Diva —murmuré en voz baja.

Entrecerró los ojos, y dio un rápido pinchazo en la parte posterior de mi brazo como respuesta. Grité, y casi caigo de mi asiento, al mismo tiempo que Draco volvió sus ojos hacia mí y dijo: —¿Y tú?

Frotando mi brazo, tuve que apartar la mirada de sus ojos antes de que pudiera responder.

—Hermione Granger. Estoy un poco dividida entre la actuación y la dirección de escena. Y puesto que en realidad no ofrecen programas de doctorados donde puedas hacer las dos cosas, creo que voy a seguir adelante y entrar en él, um, mercado de trabajo o lo que sea.

Miré de nuevo hacia él, pero sus ojos ya se habían trasladado a Blaise, quien se hallaba sentado una fila por encima de mí.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo. La mano de Pansy encontró la mía, y la apretó.

Tomó otros veinte minutos para terminar la introducción porque, bueno, somos gente de teatro. Nos encanta oírnos hablar.

Con sólo cinco minutos para el final de la clase Draco dijo: —Muy bien. Parece que todos le han dedicado al menos un pensamiento al siguiente paso. El miércoles quiero que todos vengan a clase con su hoja de vida, fotografías y estén dispuestos a audicionar.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Blaise—.

Es la primera semana de clase. No hay audiciones por un par de semanas. —A Blaise le encantaba oírse hablar a sí mismo más que a la mayoría.

—No importa —respondió Draco—. En el mundo real, puedes ir a diez audiciones en un día. Puedes tener semanas para prepararte o puedes tener una hora. Tu trabajo es sólo actuar si consigues la parte, hasta entonces tu trabajo es audicionar, así que es mejor ser bueno en ello.

Váyanse. Nos vemos el miércoles.

Sonrió. No fue tan impresionante como las sonrisas que tenía anoche,

pero, aún así, era suficiente para hacer que mis pasos dudaran en mi camino por las rampas.

Me encontraba en los telones, a escasos tres metros de la puerta cuando escuché:

—Señorita Granger, ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

La cara de Pansy se quedó atrapada en algún lugar entre la compasión y alegría. Por primera vez en doce horas quería golpear a alguien además de mí.

—¿Almuerzo al mediodía? —preguntó ella. Asentí con la cabeza, aunque no estaba segura de que sobreviviría hasta el mediodía. Diablos, ni siquiera estaba segura de que podría soportar ir a mi siguiente clase.

Me tomé mi tiempo caminando hacia él, esperando que el resto de la clase se fuera. Blaise actualmente bombardeaba a Draco con preguntas, así que me tomó un segundo distraerme con Ron. Donde

Pansy era la amiga que me llevaba a bares y me animaba a comportarme estúpida, Ron era el amigo que siempre sabía lo correcto para decir.

Sus primeras palabras… —En una escala de uno a perra, ¿Cómo está tu resaca?

Levanté la comisura de mis labios en una sonrisa. Eso fue todo lo que pude manejar en mi vórtice de emociones, pero era una sonrisa de todos modos. —Depende… ¿Ahora mismo? Un sólido siete. Si Blaise intenta hablar conmigo... vamos a necesitar una escala más grande.

Se echó a reír, y algo me hizo preguntarme cómo habría ido anoche si le hubiera dicho a él mi secreto en lugar de a Pansy. De alguna manera dudaba que las cosas hubieran resultado iguales.

—Tengo que correr. Cien-Poli. —Hizo una mueca, y concordé, contenta de que yo hubiera conseguido sacar eso del camino el año pasado.

—Vamos a hacer algo esta noche, ¿Está bien?

—Por supuesto. —Esta vez sonreí, porque Ron era estupendo para las distracciones, y eso era, sin duda, lo que necesitaba en este momento.

Me besó en la mejilla, y luego siguió su camino.

Me volví hacia Draco, para encontrarlo mirándome, sus ojos oscuros y entornados. Blaise había desaparecido. Debe de haber salido por las puertas en el otro lado. Nos quedamos allí, torpemente, durante varios segundos. Sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, y la mía jugueteando con el bolso colgado sobre mis hombros.

Finalmente, se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

Tragué saliva, y miré mis piernas. Hoy me había puesto una falda para mantenerla al descubierto. Incliné mi pierna para que pudiera ver el vendaje.

—Bien. Me volví a vendar de nuevo esta mañana. Está ampollada, pero hasta donde sé, o bien de acuerdo a Internet, eso es normal.

Miré de vuelta, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en mis piernas.

Me puse rígida. Dios, esto era tan difícil.

Se aclaró la garganta otra vez.

—Así que... estás en la universidad.

—Así que... tú no lo estás.

Se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo y luego se volvió bruscamente hacia un lado, alejándose a varios metros de distancia de mí, y luego de regreso. Sus dedos pasaron a través de su pelo en frustración, y lo único en lo que yo podía pensar era en mis propios dedos en su pelo, y lo increíblemente suave que había sido.

—Pensé… —empezó—. Bueno, no pensaba mucho en absoluto.

Pero, no pareces como si estuvieras en la universidad. Dije que fui a la escuela aquí, y que acababa de mudarme de vuelta, y tú dijiste "Yo también" así que supuse que habías hecho lo mismo.

Me mantuve teniendo esta necesidad irracional de parpadear. No iba a llorar ni nada, pero simplemente no podía parar.

Dije: —Yo vivía en Texas cuando era muy joven. Quise decir que me mudé aquí por la escuela.

Asintió con la cabeza una vez, y luego siguió asintiendo. Así pues, él asentía con la cabeza y yo parpadeaba y ninguno de los dos decía lo que realmente necesitaba ser dicho.

Y como no podía soportar el silencio, fui la primera en romperlo.

—No se lo diré a nadie. —Sus cejas se arquearon, pero no podía decir si era por sorpresa o juzgando o sólo un tic facial—. Quiero decir que no hay nada... no es que nosotros... quiero decir que en realidad no... um, hicimos la bestia de dos espaldas y todo eso.

OH. MY. DIOS.

MATAMEAHORAMATAMEAHORAMATAMEAHORAMATAMEAHORAAA

AAA.

¿La bestia de dos espaldas? ¿En serio?

Tengo 22 años de edad, y en lugar de simplemente escupir la palabra sexo, ¡He usado una referencia a Shakespeare! Una muy _embarazosa _referencia a Shakespeare.

¡Y él sonreía! Y su sonrisa hacía cosas divertidas a mis adentros que me tenían pensando en la noche pasada, lo cual era algo que no necesitaba, en absoluto, estar pensando en estos momentos. Sin bestias.

Sin espaldas. Sin anoche.

Aparté la mirada, tratando de no perder la cabeza. Tomé una respiración profunda, y dije con tanta calma como pude.

—Esto no tiene por qué ser un gran problema.

Se tomó un momento para contestar, y me pregunté si esperaba a que lo mirara. Si así era, él estaría esperando un rato.

—Tienes razón. Los dos somos adultos. Podemos olvidar lo que pasó.

No había manera de que yo pudiera olvidar lo que pasó. Pero podría fingir.

Podría actuar.

—Correcto. —Asentí.

Me volví para salir, pero su voz me detuvo.

— ¿Cómo está tu gato?

— ¿Qué gato? ¡Oh! _MI GATO_. El gato... que es mío. Oh, ella está... —Yo había dicho que era mujer, ¿Verdad?—. Está bien. Toda maullando y ronroneando y otras cosas de gato.

Dios, ¿Por qué la puerta tenía que estar tan lejos?

Seguí caminando, diciendo mis últimas palabras por sobre mis hombros.

—Tengo que ir a clase. Te veré el miércoles supongo, está bien,

¡Adiós!

Aceleré, saliendo por la puerta, por el pasillo, hacia el ala de arte, más allá del salón de clases de cerámica, y hacia el cuarto de baño inutilizado, que nadie usaba. Entonces me hundí hasta las rodillas (en el PISO DEL BAÑO. Claramente, yo estaba angustiada porque... TORPE).

Me concentré en no hiperventilar. Sólo yo podría tener un romance con un maestro de forma accidental. Sabía que una cosa era segura. No había manera en el infierno de que yo fuera a ir mi siguiente clase.


End file.
